Back But is it for good?
by jennylvscarter
Summary: This is my first fic. Basically it's about Carla returning to Coronation Street, there won't be much Carter in it at first as Peter is with Toyah. Eventually, there will be lots of Carter.
1. Chapter 1

**Back...But is it for good?**

It was Saturday morning and her phone went she rolled over and picked it up. Carla was still feeling sleepy as she had only just woken up.

"Hi Kate" Carla yawned

"Sorry if I've just woke you up" Kate replied

"It's fine, is everything ok? Carla asked her sister

"It's dad, you know I told you about his illness, he is in hospital" Kate replied almost in tears

"I'm coming now" Carla said as she shot up out of bed

"You don't have to, if your busy" Kate said

"I want to, and I've got time off work, so I'm coming. I'm going to get ready and packed, so we will talk later" Carla said

"Ok see you later" Kate sighed, not knowing how her dad would react, as she had told Carla about his illness behind his back

As soon as Carla hung up she got undressed and headed for a shower.

After Carla had got ready, packed and had some breakfast, which was just a cup of tea, as she had gone off coffee and felt too sick to eat anything, she also had a lot on her mind. Carla got into her car and started her long drive to Weatherfield.

Meanwhile in Weatherfield Peter and Simon were having some father and son quality time

"Yes!" Peter cheered

"Well done dad" Simon sighed

"Si, what's wrong?" Peter asked

"Nothing" Simon muttered

"Let me guess, has this got anything to do with Daisy? Peter asked his son

"I said it's nothing!" Simon shouted

"Si!" Peter said in a stern voice

"Daisy dumped me" Simon sighed as he looked down

"Si, your still young, you might think it's the end of the world, but really it's not. I know your hurting right now but eventually you will meet someone who loves you just as much as you love her" Peter said

" Yeah" Simon sighed

"Hey, why don't we watch a film tonight and have a lads night, maybe order a pizza?" Peter smiled trying to cheer Simon up a bit

"Don't you have to work?" Simon asked

"No, not tonight" Peter replied

"Yeah ok" Simon said as Toyah came in

"What are you two planning?" Toyah asked

"Having a lads night" Peter replied

"That's good Toyah smiled then heard Sean calling and headed back to the bar

Toyah sighed quietly as she was hoping to have five minutes with Peter to tell him the news.

After a long drive Carla arrived at the hospital car park before she got out she looked down at her growing tummy knowing she couldn't keep it a secret for much longer and knowing she had to tell the dad soon. But, little did she know the farther of her baby was already in a relationship and planning a family of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Back…..but is it for good?

Carla walked into the hospital carrying a huge hand bag over her shoulder to take the attention away from her bump. Carla walked up to reception but on her way she noticed Eva and walked up to her.

"Where is my dad?" Carla asked with her arms folded

"Hey Carla, follow me" Eva smiled

Carla sighed following Eva she looked around reminding herself how much she hated hospitals

"How is everything in Devon, you still with that guy?" Eva asked

"Mark, yeah" Carla replied not wanting to talk about Mark and Devon, Eva had realised and stopped talking until they got to Johnny's room

"Look who is here!" Eva smiled as she walked in followed by Carla

" Carla!" Johnny said looking shocked, while Aiden, Kate and Michelle took it in turns to give Carla a hug. Jenny just rolled her eyes obviously wanting to be centre of attention

"How did you know?" Johnny asked

"I told her" Kate replied as Carla put her bag down and took her coat off

"Why, you had no right" Johnny sighed

"Carla is your daughter too, she has a right to know" Kate sighed

"Hey,I am here" Carla said walking up to Johnny forgetting about her bump

"I'm sorry" Johnny sighed

"So how far gone are you?' Jenny asked as her and Eva looked at Carla's bump

"About three months, maybe four. I was going to tell you" Carla said

"I didn't know you and Mark were trying" Kate smiled

"Were not, it's not Mark's. Things aren't great between us" Carla sighed

"Is it Nick's?" Aiden asked

"No, you don't know him" Carla replied

Michelle looked at Carla trying to figure out who the father is she thought Robert, maybe Peter. She needed to get Carla on her own to have a proper chat with her.

Peter had sent Simon out to get some nibbles and drinks for their film that they were going to watch tonight. As Simon was heading to the shop he bumped into Daisy.

"Si" Daisy said

"Leave me alone" Simon said as he glared at Daisy

"Look I'm sorry ok" Daisy sighed

"For kissing Kyle, he was my best mate and now it's around the whole school. People are laughing at me" Simon sighed

"I said I'm sorry, I want us to try again, I really like you. Kyle was a stupid mistake, please Si" Daisy sighed close to tears

"I've got go" Simon sighed and headed into the shop

Daisy walked off crying as Simon watched wanting to go after her but decided not to.

At the Rovers, Peter came out of the back room and saw an upset Toyah running towards him

"Hey, what's wrong" Peter asked with a concerned and caring look on his face

"Just leave me alone" Toyah said in tears as she ran upstairs

"Peter what have you done?" Leanne sighed

"Nothing" Peter sighed as he tried to go after Toyah

"No I'll go" Leanne sighed as she headed upstairs

Leanne knocked on the door when she didn't get an answer she headed in anyway

"Leave me alone" Toyah said

"Not until you have told me what's happened. Is it Peter?" Leanne asked

"No" Toyah sighed and looked at Leanne

"Then what is it?" Leanne asked

"I'm not pregnant again and I can't carry on with IVF. This is it me being a mum is over" Toyah cried

"Come here" Leanne sighed giving a Toyah a hug

"How can I tell Peter?" Toyah asked

"Just be straight with him" Leanne sighed

Leanne continued to comfort her sister before Toyah asked Leanne to go and get Peter

Peter was standing behind the bar as Simon walked in, Peter went up to him

"Si, we can't do tonight something has come up" Peter said

"Fine, leave me alone" Simon sighed deeply walked off

"Why can't I do anything right today" Peter sighed

"Can we get some drinks please!" Michelle called

Peter sighed at the sound of Michelle's voice and came to the bar

"Peter!" Carla said looking shocked

Carla!" Peter said sounding surprised

"A glass of red and an orange juice please!" Michelle smiled

"Peter Toyah wants to talk to you" Leanne said as she glared at Carla and Michelle

"Can you cover?" Peter asked

"Yeah" Leanne said as Peter went upstairs

"I not pregnant again" Toyah broke down as Peter comforted her

"My two favourite people" Leanne smiled

"Not now Leanne!" Carla glared as Michelle went to sit down

"I could do with her watching us!" Michelle whispered

"Why didn't you tell me Peter owns this place with Toyah!" Carla said

"Peter is history I didn't think it mattered" Michelle replied

"Yeah well it does" Carla sighed

"Why, is because Peter is the father?" Michelle asked

"Yes" Carla replied then told Michelle the story

Three months ago….

Peter had driven to a hotel and was sat at the bar with a whiskey in front of him debating weather to drink it or not. He was sat there until he heard someone walk up to to him.

"Your going to regret that" Carla said as she took the whiskey off him

"Carla!" Peter said as he just looked at her

"Come on spill!" Carla said

"Why do you want to help?" Peter asked

"Believe it or not Peter I still care about you and still love you no matter what. So are you going to tell me what the problem is?" Carla asked

"I had a row with my dad, he thinks I'm drinking again, which I'm not. Simon thinks so, so does Leanne and a Toyah. Now my dad has been attacked and he is blaming me. Toyah has left me and gone back to her ex husband" Peter sighed

"Toyah as in Leanne's sister?" Carla asked

"Yeah" Peter replied

As they talked some more Peter and Carla began to get closer one thing led to another and they spent the night together.

Present time….

"Wow okay, you need to tell Peter the truth" Michelle sighed

"I know" Carla sighed and spotted Peter behind the bar again

Carla sighed watching Peter trying to figure out the best way of telling him. Which ever way it is Carla needed to do it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Back…..But is it for good?

It was the next day Peter was up and about earlier than usual as a lot of things were playing on his mind. He was gutted that him and Toyah couldn't have children, he was worried about Simon, and then there was Carla. The love of his life, the woman he truly adored. He couldn't take his mind off Carla, and it didn't help that there was rumours going around that Carla was pregnant. There was a sudden bang that made Peter jump from his thoughts. Another argument between Leanne and Simon. "Great" Peter thought to himself and decided to sneak out to get away from the noise.

Peter decided to go to Roy's as he was starving, at least it would be more peaceful. No listening to Leanne's shreaky voice, Simon's banging and olivers's crying. He was busy sending a message to Steve when Peter literally bumped into Carla.

"Woah, sorry" Peter said before he actually looked at Carla

"Alright Barlow, should watch where your going" Carla smiled

"Carla" Peter whispered as he looked her up and down, making Carla blush slightly

"You coming in?" Carla asked

"Yeah, after you" Peter smiled then checked Carla from behind as he walked in after her

"Hey Roy!" Carla smiled happily seeing him

"Carla how lovely to see you. What can I get you?" Roy asked with a smile on his face

"Big breakfast and a hot chocolate please" Carla replied

"Hot chocolate at this time?" Peter questioned

"This baby wants it" Carla replied

"So is true then, your pregnant. Congaulaions " Peter smiled

"Thanks" Carla smiled looking at Peter

"Why don't you sit down and I will treat you to our breakfast" Peter smiled

"There is really no need" Carla said

"Yes there is, and Roy I will have a big breakfast and a coffee" Peter smiled

"Of course will bring them over" Roy smiled

Carla and Peter went to sit down together and started talking, as Carla was buildingup to tell Peter the truth about their baby. Carla and Peter hadn't noticed but someone was watching them closely.

Back at the Rovers Toyah sighed as she drank her herbal tea. She was worried now that Peter was going to leave her especially with Carla back on the scene. She jumped from her thoughts as Simon stormed into the room

"Where's my dad?" Simon asked in a huffed tone

"Manors" Leanne said even though she knew Simon was ignoring her

"He's gone out" Toyah replied

"Where?" Simon asked

"I don't know" Toyah sighed

"Anyway, I'm going" Simon sighed and stormed out

"Remember to go to school!" Leanne shouted after him as she heard the door slam

"Do you have to?" Toyah sighed

"What up with you?" Leanne asked

"Well Peter isn't here, he hates me now I can't have his child, and Carla is back on the scene. Peter will forget me and end up back with that cow" Toyah replied

" Firstly Peter doesn't hate you, he loves you, he obviously just wants some space. Also, him and Carla are history, and Peter will be mad to go back there again" Leanne replied

Toyah just smiled, not believing her sister. No way would Carla and Peter be history.

Back at Roy's Peter had just left, Carla failed to tell Peter he is the dad and made him think it was some guy back in Devon. As Peter left the person who was watching looked at Peter before going to sit opposite Carla.

"Mark!" Carla whispered in utter shock. Not realising that her man had followers we'd her halfway up the country

"So that's THE Peter, the father of your baby?" Mark asked

"Yes" Carla replied" Looking away, as Roy looked over concerned for Carla

"Does he know?" Mark asked

"No I tried telling him but, I couldn't" Carla replied

" Well Peter doesn't need to know. You come back to Devon with me now and we can bring the baby up as ours" Mark said

"Why should I you cheated on me with some blonde secretary, then I bumped into Peter at a hotel and now I'm pregnant with his baby. It's all your fault things went wrong between us!" Carla shouted not realising she had just told the whole street

"Oh my god!" Gemma said as she stood with a tearful Toyah and an angry Leanne

Carla just got up and ran out as fast as she could, she decided to go to the hospital she needed her family.


	4. Chapter 4

Back ….but is it for good

Carla got to the hospital and headed to see her dad, all she wanted was comfort from her family. She entered the room not realising the state she was in. Carla just stood there tears streaming down her face making her vision blurred. Her family just looked at her before Michelle went up to her and gave Carla a hug.

"What's happened"? Kate asked looking concerned for her sister

"I made a mess of everything!" Carla managed to say in between her tears

"Come here and tell me everything" Johnny said as Carla walked over to him accepting his hug

"So, when I came here, Mark followed me. He has been spying on me every since I came back" Carla cried and looked at her family

"Go on" Jenny encouraged her

"I was talking to Peter and after he left Mark came and sat with me. I was in utter shock. He told me to come back to Devon and we raise my child together. But he cheated on me and after everything that has happened I don't want to. I got angry and blurted out about his affair and revealed who the dad is before I managed to tell him myself. Everything is such a mess and it's all my fault" Carla cried again

"It's not your fault. You have done nothing wrong" Michelle said as she gave Carla a hug

"Is peter the dad?" Jenny asked, Carla just nodded, as Mark came in

"You got a nerve!" Aidan shouted, and got ready to punch him

"As much as I want to see you do that Aidan. Now is not the time" Johnny told him

"Come back to Devon, with me Carla. We can start again" Mark said as he gave a sly smile

"She doesn't want to go anywhere near you!" Michelle shouted

"I'm her fella" Mark shouted back

"She's my sister" Kate screamed

"Just get out of here!" Jenny screeched as she gave him a death glare

The security soon turned up before Mark had the opportunity to answer back and took him away. Carla just broke down in Michelle's arms. Scared about her and her baby's future.

Meanwhile at home Toyah was having a meltdown, and a desperate Leanne and Eva were both trying to calm her down.

"How could he do this to me!" Toyah shouted and cried

"He will come home and explain" Leanne said

"Just try and calm down" Eva said in a calm voice

"Calm, how can I be calm!" Toyah shouted as Peter arrived home

"What's going on?" A concerned Peter asked

"As if you don't know" Eva snapped, Peter just looked puzzled

"Congratulations daddy!" Leanne snarled

"What are you on about?" Peter asked looking confused

"You're the father of Carla's baby!" Leanne snapped

"No I'm not, it's some gut she's been seeing in Devon" Peter said

"Then how come she said it's yours. Leanne and I were both in Roy's when she shouted it" Toyah said in tears, as Peter looked shocked

"You really didn't know" Eva said

" I need to go and find Carla" Peter said

"No you need to tell me everything" Toyah shouted

"I need Carla" Peter said

"No! Tell me now!" Toyah shouted and blocked Peter's way

Peter sighed and told Toyah everything. About him Carla bumping into the hotel, and Peter thinking it was over between him and Toyah. Peter then reluctantly left Toyah as he needed to speak to Carla. He felt terrible hearing Toyah crying like that, hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do.

Peter walked into Roy's and felt everyone staring at him, and whispering about him. Roy looked at him as he walked up to the counter

"What can I get you?" Roy asked

"Is Carla here?" Peter asked

"She ran out of here ages ago" Shona replied

Okay, thanks" Peter smiled and walked out

As Peter headed out of Roy's he spotted Mark but didn't know who he was

"There you are Barlow!" Mark said through gritted teeth

"Who are you?" Peter asked

"Mark, Carla's fella from Devon. You stay away from her and her baby. Carla wants nothing to do with you!" Mark whispered to Peter in an aggressive tone

"You mean my baby, and I'm not going anywhere" Peter chuckled and smiled smugly

Mark then pushed Peter against the wall by his collar and swung his fist at him as Steve and Tim ran up to them

"Oi! Stop that!" Tim shouted as he pulled Mark away from Peter

"Just stay away Barlow!" Mark shouted before storming off

"Nice guy" Tim said in a sarcastic tone

"You seen Carla?" Peter asked

"I gave her a lift yo the hospital earlier. She was in a right state" Steve replied

"I need to get there and talk to Carla" Peter said

"Say what?" Tim asked

"I really don't know" Peter sighed

" I'll give you a lift, then you can think on the way" Steve said

"Thanks mate" Peter said as he gave him have a smile as he winced in pain

Peter and Steve got into Steve's taxi and drove to the hospital.

Peter arrived at the hospital and ran in there looking for Carla. He eventually spotted her talking to Michelle, he stood and watched them for a bit. After a few minutes Michelle spotted Peter and Carla turned round to see him. They both just stood there staring at each other not quite getting their words out. Peter looked like he had been crying and had s battered face thanks to Mark. Carla on the other hand, looked tired, withdrawn and also looked liked she had been crying. After what felt like an eternity Michelle was the first to speak in.

"I give you both some space" Michelle said and went yo get herself a coffee

"You know" Carla whispered

"Toyah told me, well she assumed I knew. She was in Roy's when it all happened" Peter said

"Peter I'm so sorry" Carla sighed

"It's not your fault, your going through so much" Peter sighed

"I was going to tell you this morning, but I couldn't. I guess I didn't want to destroy your happiness with Toyah" Carla said

"What happiness, nothing's been right with Toyah since that night. Since I saw in that hotel" Peter said as he looked into Carla's eyes. He could see and feel her pain

"Peter we can't do this, it's too complicated" Carla sighed, not quite believing what what happening

"Of course we can, we can finally have our baby girl. I've changed, I'm a different person now" Peter smiled s he stepped closer

"Really?" Carla asked referring to Peter's face

"Mark did that" Peter replied

"You see that's why we can't do this Peter" Carla tried to say but was interrupted as Peter started to kiss her

Their kiss was soon short lived as Mark stormed up to them

"I told you to stay away Barlow" Mark shouted

Mark punched Peter again with his fist and as Carla tried to stop him worrying about Peter. Mark pushed Carla away and she hit the ground hard. Carla screamed out in pain covering her stomach

"Carla!" Peter shouted and ran over to her

"I'm sorry" Carla whispered

"Don't be" it's not your fault

Mark watched them as he was taken away by security once again. Peter and Michelle both watched on as Carla was taken away by doctors "I love you" Peter shouted after Carla.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Connors and Roy had now joined a worried Peter and Michelle. They just sat there in silence until Jenny spoke first

"I'm sure Carla and the baby will be ok" Jenny tried to reassure everyone

"How do you know!" Aidan snapped

"Aidan!" Johnny warned him

"Sorry" Aidan sighed as Peter got up making everyone look at him

Michelle went over to Peter and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. After what felt like a lifetime the doctor came out of Carla's room. Everyone immediately stood up

"Carla is fine, we are about to do a scan. Carla is asking for Peter to be there" The doctor said

Peter went straight into Carla's room not hesitating, desperate to see her

"Hey" Peter said in a soft tone

"I want you to be here to see the baby" Carla whispered then yawned as Peter kissed Carla's head softly

"Are you ready?" The doctor smiled as Carla nodded and lifted her top up

The doctor put the gel on Carla's bump which made her jump and giggle softly. Both Peter and Carla watched as the doctor smiled happily

"Your baby is just fine a healthy strong heartbeat. Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asked. As Carla looked at Peter and nodded

"Yes please!" Peter grinned happily

"You have a beautiful little girl" The doctor smiled and let them look at the screen and printed the scans off

"Here you are. I'll give you two a moment" The doctor smiled as she handed them their scans and headed outside

"Our beautiful princess" Peter smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek

"Do you mean it Peter?" Carla asked

"Mean what?" Peter replied

"That you love me, and you want to try again" Carla replied

"Of course I do. I love you and our little girl" Peter smiled

"Our daughter needs her daddy. So if you are sure then we can take things slow" Carla smiled

"I'm sure" Peter smiled and kissed Carla softly on the lips

After a few minutes Carla's family walked into the room they all cheered and smiled when when she told them about her little girl. But for now, she kept her reunion with Peter to herself. Although, Michelle had already guessed.

Meanwhile at home Toyah was ringing Peter for about the twelfth time worrying about where he hot. She sighed angrily after hanging up, as Leanne came into the back room.

"Still no sign?" Leanne asked

"Nope" Toyah sighed

"I can't believe you let him go to talk to Carla on his own" Leanne sighed knowing that Peter could never stay away from Carla

"Alright, I don't need you to judge right now" Toyah snapped as Peter came home

"Where have you been?" Leanne asked angrily

"Speaking yo Carla" Peter replied

"So you were with her all the time?" Leanne sighed

"Carla had a scan while I was there" Peter smiled happily

"Well that's nice" Toyah said sarcastically

"I need to talk to you alone" Peter said looking at Toyah

"Will you be ok?" Leanne asked Toyah

"Yeah I'll be fine" Toyah sighed

"Ok" Leanne said and glared at Peter before she walked out

"I need to talk to you too. I've been thinking" Toyah said

"What about?" Peter asked

"Well, why don't we bring up the baby between us?" Toyah smiled

"You think it would work?" Peter asked looking confused

"Yeah I do" Toyah smiled

"I'm not sure, I mean it don't be long until you and Carla are at each other's throats" Peter said

"No not Carla, us, as in me and you. We have wanted a family for a while now and this could be it" Toyah smiled looking hopeful

"Toyah, there is no way Carla would want yo give her daughter up" Peter sighed

"So you and Carla are going to bring up the baby instead. What about us, our family?" Toyah asked

"I'm sorry, I love Carla" Peter said as he looked at Toyah

"So that's it then" Toyah said as she started crying

"I'm do sorry I never wanted to hurt you" Peter sighed

"Get your stuff and get out!" Toyah screamed at Peter

Peter just nodded and headed upstairs to pack his bags a Leanne glared angrily at him

"Are you ok? " Leanne asked as she comforted Toyah

"No it's over between us. Peter loves Carla and she's having his daughter" Toyah cried

Leanne continued to comfort her sister as Peter packed his bags she shed a tear. He hated hurting a Toyah like this but he knew he had to be with the love of his life Carla.

At the hospital Carla was waiting to be discharged as she was told she just had bruises from her fall and nothing was broken. She was going through a magazine with Michelle checking out the latest fashion.

"So your going to be ok at Roy's. You could always stay at mine?" Michelle offered

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'm thinking of looking at flats, when the baby comes it will be easier" Carla smiled

"Need any help?" Michelle asked

"Peter said he will help with that" Carla smiled

"So you and Peter a thing now?" Michelle asked

"He just wants to God there for the baby" Carla replied

"Despite he said he loves you, and I noticed how cosy you two were before" Michelle smiled

"Ok, but keep it to yourself for now please" Carla smiled happily

"Your secret is safe with me" Michelle said as Mark came in

"What are you doing here?" Carla asked

"I just want to apologise, just come back to Devon with me and I promise you I will look after you and the baby" Mark said

"I don't want you anywhere near me and my baby. In fact my baby has already got a dad!" Carla shouted

"What that loser" Mark laughed causing Carla to get angrier

"Just go, Peter is more of a man than you'll ever be. Plus he will be an amazing dad!" Michelle snapped

"Need any help" The nurse asked as as she had heard the arguing

"Can you get security and get him to leave" Carla said

"Of course" The nurse said

"Your making a big mistake!" Mark hissed as Peter turned up

"Leave now!" Peter shouted

"Don't worth security are coming" Michelle said

"Good, stay away or next time I'll call the police!" Peter said as the security came to take Mark away

"What an idiot" Peter muttered

"Enough of him, what are you doing here?" Carla asked surprised at Peter coming back

"I thought you would need a lift. I also told Toyah about us, it's over between me and her" Peter said

"Are you serious?" Carla asked

"Yeh I promised I would be their for you and our daughter. I mean it this time" Peter smiled

"Come here you" Carla smiled and kissed Peter causing Michelle to look away uncomfortably

The doctor came and told Carla she could go home as long as she rested and avoid as much stress as possible. Carla smiled waking out of the hospital holding Peter's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Carla is now seven months pregnant, and her and Peter are going from strength to strength, more in love than they have ever been before. However, they were still taking things slow. Peter would stay over in Carla's new flat most nights but he was still living with his dad. They had everyone's seal of approval, and even Michelle had started to soften towards Peter again. Carla had made sure Roy was still a huge part of her life and he would go round to Carla's every Wednesday for his tea. Carla would always start cooking their tea but Roy soon intervened so that she wouldn't burn her flat down. It was Wednesday and Roy had just arrived.

"Roy!" Carla smiled flinging her arms around him

"Carla" Roy smiled giving her an awkward hug as he wasn't big on cuddles

"Come and sit down" Carla smiled

"How are you feeling today?" Roy asked

" Not too bad, just a bit tired" Carla replied

"There is something I want to ask" Carla said

"Go on" Roy smiled

"Well, me and Peter have been talking about baby names, and we were thinking of calling her Haley" Carla smiled

"That's lovely" Roy smiled feeling touched

"You ok with that, because if your not and it will upset you we have other names too" Carla said

"Honestly I'm happy" Roy smiled

"Haley Susan Barlow" Carla smiled

"What a beautiful name" Roy smiled

"Please don't tell anyone else just yet" Carla said

"I promise I won't" Roy said as Carla hugged him

"What's that smell?" Roy asked

"Oh, no it's the food, everything is ruined. I'm going to be a rubbish mum" Carla sighed

"No your not, look why font I make us some food and you go for a lie down" Roy said

"Are you sure?" Carla asked

"Of course" Roy smiled

Carla went into her room as Roy cleaned her kitchen and got started on the tea.

Peter was out at a restaurant he was sat at a table feeling really nervous waiting for someone. The person walked in and watched Peter for bit. Michelle was there with Robert and spotted Peter.

"Whats Peter doing here?" Michelle asked

"How should I know" Robert replied as Michelle glared when she saw a young woman walking over to Peter's table

"Peter?" Zoe asked

"Zoe" Peter smiled and gave her a hug then gestured for her to sit down

"So, how are you feeling, be honest" Zoe smiled

"Well a little nervous really" Peter replied

"Yeah me too" Zoe said

"So tell me a bit about your self?" Peter asked

"I'm eighteen, training to be a nurse and I have a girlfriend" Zoe replied

"Girlfriend" Peter said

"Your not ok with that?" Zoe asked

"I'm fine with it" Peter smiled

"So tell me about you" Zoe smiled

"Ok, I have a son called Simon, and I have a little girl on the way with my partner Carla. She's not Simon's mum though" Peter smiled

"That's great, what about work?" Zoe asked

"Nothing at the moment" Peter replied

The evening went on and Michelle was getting more angry thinking the worst. When Peter was on his own she marched over

"Who is she?" Michelle added

"Who?" Peter asked

"That woman your with" Michelle replied

"None of your business" Peter answered back

"If your having another affair then I'm going to make sure you will never see that daughter of yours" Michelle told him

"Then it's a good job I'm not" Peter snapped back and stormed off going to pay the bill

Zoe walked up to Peter then glared at Michelle after Peter had told her what happened before they left the restaurant.

Later that night Peter went round to Carla's. He was in an angry mood after Michelle's outburst at the restaurant. He needed to tell Carla what happened before Michelle got there first. Peter let himself in as he had a key.

"I guess it didn't go well then" Carla sighed

"It went well it's just Michelle" Peter said

"What's happened?" Carla asked

"She thinks I'm having an affair with Zoe" Peter replied

"Then we, or you, better start telling people the truth" Carla laughed

"Hey, it's not funny, your friend thinks I'm having an affair with my daughter" Peter said

"I know, so when am I going to meet your daughter, Zoe?" Carla asked

"Soon, I went to tell my dad and Simon first" Peter replied

"Fair enough" Carla smiled

"Come you, I've missed you" Peter smiled eyeing Carla up

Carla just giggled as she dragged Peter to her bedroom where their kisses became more passionate and deeper.


	7. Chapter 7

Back….But Is It For Good?

The next morning Carla was meeting Michelle for a catch up and a coffee. She was on her way out before Peter stopped her.

"What is it Peter I've got to get going" Carla sighed

"I'm going to tell my dad and Simon about Zoe" Peter smiled

"Great, do you want me to be there?" Carla asked

"No, I think it's best I do this on my own. But thanks" Peter replied

"Ok, see you later" Carla smiled then gave Peter a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving

Carla headed into Roy's and saw that Michelle was already there and sat opposite her

"Sorry I'm late" Carla smiled, then sighed to herself when the rest of the Connors turned up

"Look, Carla there's something I need to tell you" Michelle sighed

"What is it?" Carla asked

"It's peter, I think he's having an affair" Michelle said calmly

Carla just looked at Michelle then bursted out laughing making everyone else confused

"Carla, did you hear what Carla said?" Kate asked

"Yeah I did and you got it completely wrong. Zoe is peter's daughter" Carla smiled

"Really?" Michelle asked shocked

"Yeah peter's ex wife Jess didn't tell him she was pregnant when they split up. Peter is getting to know Zoe before he tells his family" Carla said

"Oh right, your ok with this?" Michelle asked

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet her" Carla smiled

They continued chatting for the rest of the morning.

Peter was on his way to number one with Simon who was in a mood as Peter was being shifty. Peter walked into the house with Simon behind him

"Peter!" Ken smiled

"Dad's got something to tell us" Simon sighed

"By the look on your face I bet it's not good. Peter you haven't have you?" Tracy sighed

"What?" Peter asked

"Cheated on Carla again" Tracy sighed

"No of course not. I'm not stupid" Peter replied

"Then what is it?" Daniel asked

"Shut up and uncle Peter will tell you" Amy sighed

"Amy don't be rude" Ken told her

"Sorry" Amy sighed and folded her arms

"It turns out I have a daughter called Zoe. Jessica didn't tell me she was pregnant when we split up" Peter told his family

"So how old is this Zoe?" Daniel asked

"She's nineteen" Peter replied

"When are we going to meet her?" Ken asked

"Tonight in the Rovers" Peter smiled

"So I'm finally going to have a cool, fun, older cousin" Amy smiled

"Hey, I'm cool and fun" Adam said pretending to act hurt

"I mean female" Amy replied

"Are you ok Si?" Daniel asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Simon sighed and walked off

"Si!" Peter called as he tried to go after him

"Just give him some space" Ken said

Peter was worried that Simon was feeling neglected. With a baby on the way, his relationship with Carla, and now Zoe. Peter couldn't help worrying about Simon.

Peter was on his way to the hospital with Carla as they were going for their baby scan. Peter was lost in his own world.

"Hey what's wrong, this is supposed to be a happy moment" Carla said as she looked at peter

"I'm sorry, it's just Simon, he didn't take the Zoe news well. I think he's feeling neglected" Peter sighed

"Then tomorrow we will make a fuss of him" Carla smiled

"You don't have to"Peter said

"I know I don't but I want to because he is your son and I love you both" Carla smiled

"Thank you" Peter smiled as he parked the car and gave Carla a soft kiss on the lips

They were now in the waiting room Carla sighed as she threw the magazine down fed up of waiting

"Miss Connor!" The midwife called

"Finally" Carla muttered as Peter smiled walking behind her.

The midwife was looking at the scan and stopped when she saw something

"What's wrong, Peter what's wrong?" Carla asked looking scared

"Everything will be fine" Peter said softly as he comforted Carla

"Everything is fine, this little fella was hiding behind his sister" The midwife smiled

"We are having twins?" Carla asked

"You certainly are" The midwife smiled

Carla stared at the screen in awe and Peter felt a tear escape as he thought about his sister Susan.

Later on that day Carla was in the pub telling her family the news and waiting to meet Zoe

"I can't believe it! Jenny screamed as she flung her arms around carla just as Zoe walked in

"Carla isn't it?" Zoe asked

"Zoe!" Carla smiled

" I want to talk to you before my dad gets here" Zoe said

"What is it?" Carla asked looking puzzled

"There's no easy way of saying this but my mum still has feelings for my dad. So I'm going to make sure they end up together. So it's best you stay out of the picture" Zoe smiled

"I love your dad and he loves me" Carla said looking shocked

"No he doesn't I mean look at the way he treated you" Zoe said

Before Carla could say anything else Peter walked in with the Barlows and as they made a fuss of Zoe Carla just sat there thinking about what Zoe had said to her. Michelle squeezed Carla's arm lightly as she glared at Zoe.

Peter and Carla were now at home Carla was already in bed and watched peter happily getting changed. She wondered weather to tell Peter what Zoe had said to her but decided not to.

"Thank you for today you are amazing" Peter smiled and kissed Carla softly and passionately

"Your dad was really happy" Carla smiled

"Yeah well he just found out he's got three more grandkids" Peter smiled

"Yeah" Carla smiled

"Are you ok? Peter asked looking concerned

"Yeah I'm Just tired" Carla replied

Peter just smiled as he wrapped his arms around carla, but carla just laid there worrying about losing Peter.

Zoe arrived home smiling to her as she walked into her house she called ou

"Hey mum, hey dad!"

"So what happened? Jessica asked

"They all completely fell for it, and I'm going to make sure Carla's life is hell after what she did to dad" Zoe smiled

"So did you get it, Peter's bank details?" Mark asked

"It takes time dad I need Peter to completely trust me first" Zoe

"They wouldn't know what's hit them" Mark smiled

They all just stood there laughing and Mark couldn't wait to mess up his ex, Carla's life.


End file.
